Glucokinase (GK) is one of four hexokinases that are found in mammals. The hexokinases catalyze the first step in the metabolism of glucose, i.e., the conversion of glucose to glucose-6-phosphate. Glucokinase has a limited cellular distribution, being found principally in pancreatic beta-cells and liver parenchymal cells. In addition, GK is a rate-controlling enzyme for glucose metabolism in these two cell types that are known to play critical roles in whole-body glucose homeostasis. Compounds that activate GK and, thereby, increase the sensitivity of the GK sensor system will still be useful in the treatment of diseases or medical conditions mediated by GK. Glucokinase activators will increase the flux of glucose metabolism in beta-cells and hepatocytes, and such agents would be useful for treating diseases or medical conditions mediated by GK. Several GK activators are known, see, for example, US 2004/0014968 (Hofmann-La Roche Inc.), WO 2004/002481 (Novo Nordisk A/S), and WO 03/015774 (AstraZeneca UK Limited).